grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat
Everything you need to know about combat is listed on this page. Ship vs. Ship Ship Stats = Firepower, Toughness, Size, Speed On the seas you will be faced with many chances to fight others with your ship. This is how ship vs ship battles will work. Your ship has a vision radius of 5 spaces. If someone gets within those 5 spaces, your crew will be alerted that there is a ship in sight. You will be unable to figure out who’s ship it is until you are within 3 spaces. This vision amount can be changed with special skills/pets and so on. Once you are within 5 spaces, you can choose to begin firing or to chase after them so that you can board their ship and make it crew vs crew. When firing upon another ship: *You roll a dice 1dX for damage. X = (Your Firepower + 5) - (Distance) *This damage is taken out of their current toughness *Your ship is unable to move while firing, so if you fire at maximum distance, the opponent could run away that turn. When attempting to approach another ship: *Approaching another ship to make it crew vs. crew is dangerous! *As they can fire on you constantly until you board. *Once you board, they are unable to fire.You take an extra 25% (Rounded down) damage from their attacks if you are approaching them. When fleeing another ship: *Remember! They cannot move and fire, so if they are firing upon you, now is your chance to run away. Once you are out of their 5 space vision range, they won’t know which way you went. Use this to your advantage when trying to escape. When you have reached another ship and boarded: *A new thread will be made to do the crew vs crew battle Weapon Skills Weapons will be split into these categories: Unarmed: Gauntlets/Fists/Knuckles/Kicks Bladed: Swords/Axes/Daggers Bludgeoning: Hammers/Maces/Clubs/Flails Ranged: Bow/Gun/Crossbow Thrown: Daggers/Shurikens/Other Weapon Pole: Spear/PoleArm/Halberd/Staff Devil Fruit: Devil Fruit. Custom: Anything that doesn’t fit anywhere else. For the “thrown” category, if you decide to throw the weapon you are wielding, no matter what it is, it will use the thrown weapon skill. If your character has specific sword-like techniques in the Bladed Category, then switching to an Axe will render those abilities unusable. Likewise for any other instance of this happening. (Basically, just try to make sense when you fight) Player vs. Player Variables: TA Total Attack: Weapon Skill*3 + Weapon Attack. TD Total Defense: Sum of Toughness of All Your Armor DR Dodge Rate: Special stat that some armor/enchant/weapons will give you. Combat Variables: (These numbers are for a very basic attack. Techniques and stuff will improve upon these numbers.) When Attacking Someone: ## Hit Roll: 1d20 + Weapon Skill ## Damage: TA/2 When Defending Against an Attack: ## Dodge/Block Roll: 1d20 + TD/10 + DR/5 ## Damage Taken: Opponent’s Damage - TD/10 If your dodge/block roll ends up higher than their Hit Roll, you can RP that you dodged or blocked the attack to take no damage. If your dodge/block roll is lower than their hit roll, you will have to RP that you got hit. Having higher stats will noticeably increase your odds of hitting them, dodging attacks and the amount of damage you do and receive. However, there is room for some luck, as there should be in any RPG. Devil Fruits Devil Fruits will work as follows: The user of a DF will also level up a “DF” weapon skill. They will also invent abilities for themselves to use at levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,Master. A DF user, however, will receive special defensive traits based on what fruit they have. For example, the owner of the slippery-slippery fruit will be immune to all blunt,bladed,sharp,bullet damage, but can be harmed by elements/falling and so on. Techniques For each weapon, you can gain a technique at levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,Master. You can name these techniques yourself and try to incorporate them in a way that really defines your fighting style. The effects of these techniques will be up to you, but you must speak with a mod before it can be finalized, this way we can make sure no one is overpowered. Level 1 techniques should be very basic, and likewise level 30 ones will be extremely potent and complex. Example of a character’s sword techniques progression: This character is a fencer, that utilizes quick strikes in progression to overcome his opponent. Level 1: Quick Strike: Add + 2 to Hit Roll this turn. 3 turn cooldown. Level 5: HawkEyes: Buff Ability. Add + 1 to Hit Rolls for 5 turns. 4 turn cooldown. Level 10: Parry: Add + 4 to your dodge/block roll this turn. 4 turn cooldown. Level 15: Dual Strike: Roll two hits, each one does normal damage. 8 turn cooldown. Level 20: Hamstring Slicer: Reduce your hit roll by 5, but if you succeed on landing a hit, you do normal damage and opponent’s DR is reduced to 0 for 5 turns. 5 turn cooldown. (cooldown starts after the effect is finished) Level 25: Riposte: Whenever player successfully activates “Parry”, they deal normal damage to the opponent. Level 30: Triple Strike. Roll 3 hits, each does normal damage. 10 turn cooldown. Master: Onslaught: Passive Ability. Everytime player lands a hit on the opponent, add +10 to TA. This will stack until player misses, and it resets to 0. ANY techniques that affect your roll have to be declared within the post before the roll itself happens. You can learn techniques in all sorts of weapons. However you can only use techniques in the same weapon skill line as the weapon you have currently equipped. Along with these techniques, you can also learn “General Techniques” from NPCs, Manuals and Shops. So make sure you take advantage of this. Re-Equipping You can re-equip weapons in combat. You have to state that you are going to re-equip at the END of one of your turns, and then the next turn will be your re-equip turn. During your re-equip turn, your dodge/block roll is halved. Re-equipping allows you to utilize weapon techniques in all sorts of trees and allows for a truly versatile character. You may only re-equip between 2 weapons in your inventory. You must state which two at the beginning of your fight. Re-Equipping to a different weapon in the same category will not reset the cooldowns that you have. Dual Wielding Here is how dual wielding will work: *When you dual wield weapons, you have an entirely new array of techniques. You will have a duel wield level that also starts at 1. This dual wield level is trained like normal and can never exceed your level in either of the weapons you are dual wielding. *For example, a character with a 10 in Bladed and a 5 in Bludgeoning can start dual wielding Blade + Bludgeoning at level 1 and advance it up to level 5. They will create their own techniques to use in this dual wielding line at levels 1,5,10,15,20,25,30,Master. *Dual wielding the same weapon. It may seem like dual wielding the same weapon is a huge advantage (you only have to level up one thing before you can level up dual to the same amount.) Actually, duel wielding the same weapon will progress at ½ the rate to make it fair. *You cannot use your individual techniques when dual wielding. So a dual wielding hammer + blade guy cannot use his hammer techs or blade techs, unless he re-equips back to single wield. This is to prevent people from being able to spam 3 different lines of techniques. *What is the advantage in dual wielding? Your weapon attack is nearly doubled! Because it adds both weapons into account. Additionally, dual wield abilities will be allowed to be a little bit stronger than normal. Devil Fruit Users & Dual Wielding DF Users can also Dual wield! They can use their DF powers in tandem with a weapon, following the same rules, they cannot level up the duel wield higher than the skill they have in the weapon or in their DF. Also, to switch to just their DF techs they have to de-equip the weapon.